


Of Mormons, Jews, and Shiksa Caterers

by mirror_cannibal



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 1 Year After BoM, Brothers, Character Study, Cordelia's Bad Cooking, Don't Get Confused By the Timeline, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Good Dad!Marvin, Good Dad!Whizzer, Halfway Through Act 2 of Falsettos (Whizzer and Marvin are Together but AIDS Hasn't Struck Yet), It's All Very Convenient, Kevin and Connor move to NYC, Kevin is Whizzer's younger bro, M/M, Missionaries, Mistaken Identity, Mormonism, Reflection, Siblings, Sweet!Marvin, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer and Marvin Live Together, a lot of pov changes, also featuring:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirror_cannibal/pseuds/mirror_cannibal
Summary: Halfway through Act 2 of Falsettos, Whizzer and Marvin are living together happily in the apartment next to Cordelia and Charlotte. Marvin has Jason on the weekends―just on the weekends―and things are looking up for their family. Whizzer wonders when, or if, he should tell Marvin about his past, his old family, his younger brother Kevin.One year after the events of Book of Mormon, Kevin and Connor have decided to give their relationship a real try and move to NYC into the open apartment near―you guessed it―our Tight-Knit Family. Once the two brothers bump into each other, they struggle to reconnect and bring their new families together.Featuring a lot of conveniences, a ton of coincidences, and some pretty crazy random happenstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent but I felt obligated to post it. Probably won't finish, but if you wanna read it, go for it. Leave a comment or two if you like, leave a comment or two if you didn't like. Enjoy!

“Whizzer Brown?” Marvin had said the first time they met, raising a condescending eyebrow. “That sounds made-up.” His voice was just _brimming_ with snark, his eyes glimmering with contempt. Whizzer decided right then that Marvin would be his―at least for the night.

Whizzer had just smirked and said, “Oh, but doesn’t it sound _delightful_ coming from your lips?” The snide look on Marvin’s face was immediately replaced with an incredible _want_. And Whizzer knew he had that desperate closet case, hook, line, and sinker.

Years later, as he answered a seemingly unimportant knock at the door of their shared apartment and gazed upon a face he never thought he’d see again, Whizzer realized that he’d never told Marvin his real name.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Well, this is a big change from Uganda,” Connor remarked, staring wide-eyed at the mess of cars and people in the streets.

Kevin gaped beside him. “Yeah,” he said after a moment. “It definitely is.” They stood in silence for a bit, watching the New Yorkers go about their fast-paced lives. After a while, Kevin adjusted his bag on his back and reached over to hold Connor’s hand. “But this is what we wanted, right? Animosity?”

Connor grinned back at him shyly. “I guess no one will care about two gay Mormons in this city, huh?” He squeezed Kevin’s hand lightly, and Kevin felt his heart melt for the other boy all over again.

“We can still promote the Book of Arnold,” Kevin offered, knowing that Connor would want some sort of routine to ground him in this completely new, busy lifestyle. Arnold had stayed in Uganda with Nabulungi and most of the other missionaries, but all the Mormon boys still kept in contact and Kevin knew that Arnold would be delighted if he and Connor were able to convert some New Yorkers while they were in the city.

“I’d like that,” Connor smiled, his gleaming eyes reflecting the blue sky. “I’d like that a lot.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Charlotte slid her coat on, grabbing her purse by the door. “I’ll be home late tonight,” she said to Cordelia, who was wrapping an apron around her waist in the kitchen doorway. 

The other woman gave a small frown. “Will you be home in time for dinner?” she asked, a hopeful gleam in her pretty eyes. “I have this new dish I wanted to try out―”

“Ohh,” Charlotte sighed. “I’m so sorry, baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.” _Dodged a bullet there,_ she thought to herself. “But save me a plate, will you? I’d love to try it when I get home.” _Please don’t save any, please don’t save any…_

“Of course!” Cordelia beamed, and Charlotte knew that she would suffer through whatever new thing her partner decided to cook up for the day just to see that smile again.

“I love you,” Charlotte held out an arm, and Cordelia happily came into her embrace and gave her a kiss.

“I love you, too,” she giggled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Let’s start in our apartment complex,” Kevin suggested after they’d settled in. “That way, we can introduce ourselves and the Book of Arnold at the same time.”

Connor sighed. “You don’t want to rest after a whole day of traveling?”

Kevin just smiled. “When have you ever known me to rest?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cordelia was just sliding her newest cuisinal masterpiece into the oven when she heard a knock at the door. “Coming!” she sang out, overjoyed at the thought of guests. _Maybe they’ll stay until the food’s ready, and they can taste it for me!_

She opened the door to see her neighbor and friend, Whizzer, along with another unfamiliar face. “Come in, come in!” she immediately ushered them inside, “You have just _got_ to stay for a few more minutes, just until it my newest creation comes out of the oven, ok? And, Whizzer, introduce me to your friend, why don’t you?” She smiled over at them, taking in the look of confusion on their faces. “What?” She took a harder look at them. “Whizzer, what are you _wearing?_ ” 

Whizzer simply stared at her, puzzled, until his red-haired companion nudged him and murmured, “I think she’s talking to you, Kev.” Cordelia was taken aback by the pressed white shirt that Whizzer had on, buttoned to the top and with a _tie._

“‘Kev’?” Cordelia repeated, now more confused than them. “Whizzer, you―what?”

The man called ‘Kev’ slowly said, “I...I’m not Whizzer.” With a confused glance at his companion, who nodded encouragingly, he looked back at Cordelia and continued in a more confident tone, “My name is Elder Price, and I’m here with my companion Elder McKinley to introduce you to the Book of Arnold, if you’re interested.”

Cordelia just stared at them blankly. “But you―you look _just_ like Whizzer.”

Kev Elder Price―Elder Kev Price? _‘Elder’ is a title, right?_ Cordelia thought to herself―simply smiled, though confusion still lingered in his eyes. “I’m not sure who Whizzer is, but I can assure you, I am not him.”

“Oh,” Cordelia said dumbly, taking in the Elder’s face. _He looks the exact same, except maybe the hair, now that I look a little closer…_

Suddenly the other one―Elder McKinley, was it?―started forward, wide-eyed. “Ma’am, I think your―I think your stove is on fire?”

“Oh shit, not again!” Cordelia cried, spinning around and rushing into the kitchen, quickly grabbing the fire extinguisher when she saw the bright flash of flames behind the oven door. “One of you open the door!” she shouted, and Elder Price hurriedly reached forward and swung the oven door open, exposing the hot orange flames that were just beginning to catch from the residue in the bottom of the oven. She sprayed the extinguisher, sending white foam all over her beautiful masterpiece.

Once she was sure it was out, she dropped the fire extinguisher and crept forward. “No, no,” she moaned, seeing her dish coated in the white substance. “I don’t have enough ingredients to remake it.” Then, remembering the missionaries, she turned to see her two very shocked guests, Elder Price’s front coated with a fine dusting from the fire extinguisher. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she tried to say sincerely, but a giggle escaped her at the sight of his mussed-up hair and lost expression.

Apparently the other Elder found it funny as well, and soon both Cordelia and Elder McKinley were doubled over, laughing, as Elder Price frowned at the both of them and attempted to fix his shirt. “I’m glad you find this funny,” he said stiffly, only causing them to laugh harder. He sighed, then, and rolled his eyes, and Cordelia was hit once more with how much he looked like Whizzer. It was still unbelievable to her.

“So,” she coughed, once she was calm enough to speak, “Did you boys want anything to eat?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Knock-knock._ “Whizzer, would you get the door?” 

_Knock-knock._ “Get it yourself, Marv!” 

_Knock-knock._ “Whizzer, goddammit, just get the door!” 

_Knock-knock._ “Jesus Christ, fine!” Whizzer swung the door open, fully expecting Cordelia with a plateful of food, or Trina here to pick up Jason, or even Mendel with that annoyingly neutral smile that Whizzer hated so much. What he did _not_ expect, however, was the two missionaries with bright smiles that quickly morphed into confusion and shock at seeing Whizzer.

Whizzer slammed the door shut, just as the red-haired missionary was saying, “What on Heavenly Father’s green earth―?” 

That was his brother. His _brother._ Standing right there, with that stupid book in his hands, every bit the successful missionary that their parents always knew he’d be. And while they boasted Kevin to God up in Heaven, Whizzer had just been the disappointing, God-failing, undisciplined, disgustingly gay child who ate the stupid maple-glazed donut.

Marvin yelled from the other room, “Who was it?”, probably having heard the door slam.

Unable to answer, and not sure where to even begin, Whizzer rested his forehead on the door, his mind whirling with _How did he find me, Why did he come now?_ And lastly, _How am I gonna explain this to Marvin?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


“What on Heavenly Father’s green earth―?” Connor exclaimed, before the door was shut in their faces. Connor spun to look at Kevin. “He looked just like you! Do you think that was the Whizzer that Cordelia mentioned?” 

Kevin stared blankly at the door, before turning to Connor with shock evident in his gaze. “That was―that was my brother.”

“Your brother?” Connor frowned. “Then why did he…?” He mimicked the slamming of the door that had occurred mere seconds before. 

“I―I don’t…” Kevin stammered, unsure of how to explain the way that Jack had been treated by their parents, the way that the church constantly berated him, the way that he had packed his bags on the day he turned 18 and loudly declared he would never be back.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Connor quickly amended, noticing the rising distress showing in Kevin’s face. “Let’s just...go home for now, ok?”

Kevin wordlessly nodded, shame suddenly engulfing him as he realized he was now just as much of a sinner as Jack had been during their childhood, only now his views had changed, when Jack had had to live with the constant disapproval of their church and their family for his whole life. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “Let’s go home.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The heavy slamming of the door echoed through the apartment. Marvin frowned, rolling his eyes at Whizzer’s dramatics. “Who was it?” he leaned his head back and yelled in the general direction of the front door. There was no answer. _Oh, so he’s being like that again,_ Marvin sighed, returning to his chess game with Jason, who was eyeing him with an unreadable expression. “What?” Marvin barely held himself back from snapping, forcefully softening his voice before speaking to his son.

Jason just shrugged. “You guys yell a lot,” he remarked neutrally.

Marvin didn’t know how to respond to that. “Move a pawn.”

Jason moved a knight.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Whizzer could feel his confusion turning to panic, his fingers beginning to tremble and his breath speeding up. _Calm down,_ he told himself, but his stomach rolled at the memory of his past family, those foolish Mormons who believed in some absent God over their own child, whose lives revolved around their dumb religion, who found every possible moment to point out one of Whizzer’s flaws and compare him to his _oh-so-perfect_ brother. 

Suddenly he had to _know_. He had to know why Kevin was here, and why now, and if their parents knew where Whizzer was now, and how Kevin had found him, and if anything had changed. He steeled himself and opened the door again, only to find an empty hallway.

“Shit,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Feeling too jittery and stressed to stay in that apartment, he grabbed his coat and walked out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marvin heard the door open and close once more. _What is he doing,_ he wondered for a moment, still unsure of who was at the door and whether or not they had been invited inside. But Whizzer hadn’t said anything, and Marvin assumed that if he was needed to assist in playing Host, Whizzer would make it clear.

Jason captured the bishop that Marvin had lined up to take the kid’s queen. “I have another baseball game next week,” Jason said.

“I know,” Marvin said, his knee jumping up and down as he surveyed the board. A moment after he spoke, as he was replaying the words in his head, he noticed an underlying icy tone in his own voice. “Whizzer and I will be there,” he added, making an effort to soften his tone.

Jason immediately lit up. Marvin grinned at his son― _Can you tell I have been revised?_ he asked silently―and slid his remaining bishop across the board. Jason took a moment, his gaze flickering between Marvin and the board, before moving his queen forward, abandoning his own king to corner Marvin’s. “Checkmate,” the kid said quietly.

“Good game,” Marvin said, matching Jason’s volume.

Jason smiled, looking up hopefully. “One more, before Mom comes to get me?”

“As many as we can fit in.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“When I was five,” Kevin stared at the ceiling as he lay on his back atop the single bed in his and Connor’s new apartment, with Connor sitting beside him and holding his hand. “I snuck into the kitchen late at night.”

“And ate a donut with a maple glaze,” Connor finished, smiling softly. “You’ve told me this story before.”

“I know,” Kevin sighed, dragging his free hand through his hair. Suddenly he sat up, looking pleadingly into Connor’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to―I didn’t want to get him into trouble, it just kind of _happened,_ you know? And―and I feel terrible about it now, but most of the time when we were kids, and he would―he would get into trouble with our parents, or the church, and I never really...it just didn’t really matter to me?” he half-asked the last part, his brow furrowing as if he didn’t quite believe himself.

“I get it,” Connor offered, “You were focused on your studies, on being the best you could be. It’s alright that you didn’t notice what was going on with Jack. It wasn’t your responsibility, and you shouldn’t feel like it is, especially now, when you’re past that.”

“But it _was_ my responsibility,” Kevin looked like he was about to cry, and Connor’s heart squeezed with empathy. “I was―I _am_ his brother. I should have―maybe he wouldn’t have―if I had just―” His face crumpled and Connor immediately took him in his arms, pulling Kevin to his chest and murmuring softly as the other boy began to cry.

“It’s alright,” Connor whispered, a lump in his throat, his own eyes prickling with tears at seeing the boy he loved fall apart. “No one can change the past. Not even the great Kevin Price.” Kevin laughed wetly at that, and Connor smiled softly, tightening his hold around Kevin’s shoulders. Not knowing what else to say, Connor buried his nose in Kevin’s hair, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss atop his head. “I love you,” he murmured.

Kevin’s shoulders still shook with silent sobs, and his tears still wet Connor’s shirt, but when he quietly replied “I love you, too,” Connor could hear the smile behind his words.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Whizzer clenched his fists in his jacket pockets, walking quickly down the street. He counted his steps, fast-paced, as if he were playing racquetball: _One-two-three-four, one-two-three-four._ The sun was out and there was a quick breeze through the streets; a rare nice day in the city. No one stopped to enjoy it, though, merely continuing on their way, walking silently or honking their car horns.

Whizzer loved the city. He loved the mass of people, the lack of judgement, the lack of _caring._ He’d fit into that life so well, meeting strangers, forgetting them the next day, washing his hands and repeating the process. But once he’d met Marvin…

He shook his head, as if that would stop his train of thought. He shouldn’t be dwelling on the past, that’s what had gotten him this jumbled up in the first place, he should just be enjoying what he has now, his new family. _The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb,_ he reminded himself, smiling softly as he thought on the family he’d chosen for himself. 

Marvin, while ridiculous and rude and too-serious, had certainly changed since their time apart. Now he was sweeter than ever, more romantic, more caring towards Whizzer’s needs and wants. Not once since getting back together had he asked Whizzer to clip the coupons or to make the dinner. Only to love him, which Whizzer did with passion, as usual.

Trina and Mendel were two people Whizzer could never really figure out, but he knew they had all been caught in Marvin’s twisted life from the beginning. Though brought together through unhealthy and abnormal relations, once Marvin had changed his tune it was a lot easier for Whizzer to connect with and even befriend the newly married couple.

Cordelia and Charlotte were just wonderful. They lived next door to Marvin and Whizzer, and were always visiting with bottles of wine or plates of food that Charlotte begged for them to take once they were out of earshot of the chef herself. Funny and friendly, the two couples got along spectacularly since the beginning, and Whizzer couldn’t be happier to call them his friends.

Jason was...well, Jason was everything to Whizzer. The kid was smart, clever, yet remarkably innocent at times. When Whizzer had seen Jason on the baseball field for the first time in two years, holding the bat all wrong and standing too far from the plate, he’d been hit with this sort of fatherly nostalgia, feeling the pride swell in his chest despite the kid’s awful stance and awkward throwing. 

Whizzer smiled now, remembering that Jason was back home with Marvin, probably still playing on that stupid chess board, the one that Marvin swore he’d throw out after the breakup until Whizzer laughed and said to keep it, for Jason. Marvin had been hesitant, but now Whizzer was glad that they kept it, since it seemed to be all Jason wanted to do whenever he came to visit on the weekends.

Feeling significantly distracted, Whizzer turned to go back home, feeling an urge to hug Jason and kiss Marvin and show them both how much he loved them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jason stared at his father carefully, watching the way the emotions flitted across his face as he considered his next move. Marvin always wore his feelings on his sleeve, and Jason could see every thought and dismissal that ran through his father’s head. What was so different now was what his father _said._ Since getting back with Whizzer, Marvin had been obviously trying to be softer, gentler, more loving with not only Whizzer, but the rest of his family as well. Jason would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely pleased with this change.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “That must be your mother,” Marvin said, still staring at the board.

“Mm hm,” Jason hummed noncommittally, not moving.

“We should call it quits,” Marvin dutifully stated, before nudging a rook closer to Jason’s king.

“Yeah,” Jason grinned, glad that Marvin had finally moved that rook. He tapped his knight across the board, through an opening that his father had missed, placing Marvin’s king in checkmate. “I guess we should.”

Marvin stared at the board for a few moments, until another knock at the door made him look up. “You’re a clever little kid, aren’t you,” he grinned, and Jason inwardly preened at the pride in his voice. “Alright, get your stuff together. I’ll go let her in.”

Jason began putting away the chessboard as Marvin made his way to the front door. Jason heard it open and close, then Marvin and Trina speaking in low tones. _At least they aren’t yelling anymore,_ Jason shrugged to himself, leaving the packed-up board in the study and grabbing his bag. Hoping to say goodbye to Whizzer before he left, Jason checked the bedroom and the kitchen, even the back sitting room, but couldn’t find the man. Frowning slightly, Jason hummed with disappointment and went to the front door.

“Hi, honey,” Trina smiled at him, holding out an arm as if to beckon him closer. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Jason answered, but glanced at his father first. “Where’s Whizzer? I wanted to say bye.”

Marvin shrugged. “He’s not here?” Jason shook his head. “I’m not sure, then. Don’t worry, though, we’ll both be at your baseball game next week, ok?”

Jason nodded, satisfied, then gave Marvin a quick hug goodbye. “See you.” When he looked up, he saw Trina smiling at Marvin. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kevin was sleeping now. Connor gently leaned him back onto the bed, taking off his shoes and sliding the covers over his shoulders. He turned off the light and quietly left the room, beginning to pace through the rest of their new, awkwardly empty apartment. “Oh, my poor Kevin,” he murmured to himself as his shoes carried him across fake wood, cheap tile, thin carpet, and then back again. “My poor, poor Kevin.”

Connor used to be so good at comforting people. He was the mission leader in Uganda, for gosh sakes! He’d seen it all: diseases, murder, rape, mourning. He’d heard it all: trauma, fear, shock, disbelief. He’d listened to his fellow companions cry and come to the realization that the world was an awful place, and that their faith was the only thing they could count on. But then with Kevin...even his faith hadn’t been enough, then.

They were both alright now, though. Arnold had given the villagers their own faith. Connor and the rest of the Mormons had changed their tune. Kevin had found a way to believe again, in both the new Book of Arnold and in Connor’s love for him. And when the rest of the Mormons had said they would stay in Uganda, Kevin had shyly asked Connor if he’d like to have a new life, a fresh start―somewhere new. And Connor, moved to tears at Kevin’s devotion, had accepted.

Now, however, Connor wondered if it was really the right choice. They’d both grown up in Utah, a relatively desolate area, and had spent the last of their teenage years in Uganda, which was even more sparse. New York City was a big change from that. Here, the people were different, the sights were different, even the sounds and smells were different. It would take a lot of adjusting from the both of them.

He sighed and sat on the lone sofa in the sitting room. “We’ll figure it out,” he said softly to himself. “We’ll figure it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin woke in the dark, in an unfamiliar bed. He sat up, disoriented, feeling the stiff fabric of his uniform shirt still against his skin, a bit tacky from the residue from the fire extinguisher earlier. He smiled to himself. _Of course Connor wouldn’t want to undress me,_ he thought to himself. Their relationship had been confusing and strange, and every touch or soft kiss felt like taboo to the both of them. But they had been slowly moving away from the homophobic thoughts that had been drilled into their heads since childhood, and Kevin hoped that this new setting would help them to really start anew.

Standing and stretching, Kevin left the bedroom and wandered about the small, empty apartment until he found Connor on the couch, slumped over and quietly snoring. “Of course you’re asleep,” Kevin shook his head with a fond smile, before making his way into the kitchen. It was nearly dinnertime, and neither of them had eaten since they’d arrived that morning. The kitchen was disappointingly empty, as one would expect, and Kevin sighed as he thought back to their new neighbor, Cordelia, who had offered them plates of food. They had politely declined, though, both because they didn’t want to be the bothersome new neighbors and because the food hadn’t exactly looked edible.

Now, however, any sort of food was sounding pretty good to Kevin. _I guess I’ll have to go shopping, then,_ he sighed, wondering if he’d be able to navigate the streets of the city by himself. _I’m Kevin gosh-darn Price, of course I can!_ Locating a sticky note and a pen, he quickly wrote out a note to Connor explaining where he was going, so he wouldn’t worry when he woke up to an empty house. Sticking it in plain sight, Kevin grabbed his coat and steeled himself. _I can do this. It’s just New York City._

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Never again,” Kevin muttered to himself as he sped up the apartment complex’s staircase to the second floor, carrying two measly bags of groceries, just enough for one night’s dinner. “Never, never, never again.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marvin sighed once Jason left, alone in the apartment. _Where the hell did Whizzer go?_ he shook his head. _Without even saying goodbye to Jason? He loves the kid._ Inwardly shrugging, Marvin decided to visit Cordelia―who was always home―instead of staying in the empty apartment. On his way over, he spotted Whizzer’s familiar head of hair coming up the staircase and stopped, folding his arms and waiting for his boyfriend to get to the top.

“Where’ve you been?” Marvin asked, and Whizzer froze. Marvin noticed he was holding grocery bags, and sighed. “You went _shopping,_ Whiz? Seriously? Jason wanted to say goodbye to you. And we don’t even _need_ groceries, we’re eating at Cordelia’s tonight, remember?”

“Um,” Whizzer said dumbly, then realization lit his eyes. “Oh, no, you see, this happened earlier, but I’m not―”

“Oh, c’mere,” Marvin took the bags from his hands, placing them down on the floor. “I don’t care anymore. Let’s just…” he grabbed Whizzer’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Whizzer seemed to go limp in Marvin’s arms, his hands scrabbling weakly at Marvin’s shoulders until he seemingly melted into the kiss. It’d been awhile since Marvin had gotten Whizzer to react that way, and it pleased him to no end. He licked into Whizzer’s mouth, which immediately opened with a soft moan as Marvin’s hand began to trail down his back. Suddenly Whizzer let out a muffled squeak of surprise when Marvin grabbed his ass, and they separated as Marvin stared at him, shocked. “Did you just―squeak?” Marvin asked in disbelief.

“I―I don’t―” Whizzer stammered, his face going red, further confusing Marvin. “I’m not―I have to go!” 

Marvin stepped back, now thoroughly confused. “Go where? Whizzer, what is wrong with―?” Before he could finish, Whizzer turned and sprinted down the staircase. “Whizzer!” Marvin shouted after him, but there was no answer besides the rapidly fading footsteps. “What on Earth?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Whizzer entered the apartment complex, breathing out a sigh of relief at having successfully cleared his head. Halfway up the staircase, he slammed into another person. “Ah shit, sorry,” Whizzer swept his hair out of his face and glanced at the other person.

“Oh gosh,” the other person was saying, straightening his shirt before looking up, “I’m so sorry, sir―” he glanced up, and their eyes met. “Jack?”

Whizzer swallowed painfully. _I was an idiot to think he’d just go away. What the hell is he still doing here?_ “Hi, Kevin,” he forced out. 

There was a tense moment of silence where they simply stared at each other. Kevin looked frazzled―his hair askew, face red, and shirt half-untucked. He seemed to be catching his breath as he stared back at Whizzer. He looked...different, from the last time Whizzer had seen him. Whizzer had been eighteen at the time, and Kevin six years younger, and Whizzer had made eye contact with his brother one last time before vowing to never return and slamming the door on the rest of his family. Then, Kevin was a loud-mouthed dreamer, who devoted all his time to his studies and readings. Now, he looked different, more...real? He was tanner, healthier-looking, but also with a haunted look to his eyes as if he’d finally seen the real world.

Suddenly Kevin started forward. “Oh, Jack!” he cried before wrapping his arms around Whizzer and burying his face in Whizzer’s chest. “I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry! I’ve missed you so much!” Whizzer was shocked for a moment, but he returned the hug hesitantly after a few seconds. “Why―” Kevin mumbled into Whizzer’s shirt, “Why didn’t you ever contact me?”

Whizzer almost laughed. _Almost._ He caught himself at the last second and said gently, “I was never accepted in that family, Kev. So I found myself a new one. And yeah, I’m sorry I left you behind, but I don’t regret anything now.”

Kevin looked up at him with damp eyes. “You’re happy now?” he asked hopefully.

Whizzer thought back to the life he’d made for himself. Sure, there’d been rough patches, and his relationship with Marvin had been volatile at best until they’d finally broken up, but since he’d reconnected with everyone, his life really was pretty spectacular. “Yeah, I am,” he said truthfully. “You―you’re not here because of me, are you?” It wasn’t a question anymore, not after the shock that was obvious in Kevin’s face when he saw Whizzer.

Kevin shook his head. “I have so much to tell you.”

Barely hesitating, suddenly longing to bring his younger brother back into his life now that he was right in front of him, Whizzer desperately offered, “Have dinner with us tonight.”

“Really?” Kevin smiled shyly. Whizzer never would’ve thought that Kevin could do anything _shyly._

“Yeah,” Whizzer grinned, then suddenly remembered. _He’s a Mormon, he would never be ok with…_ “But I, uh,” Whizzer cleared his throat. “I haven’t changed, you know.”

Kevin tilted his head. “I wouldn’t have expected you to.”

“No, I mean…I’m still gay. I have a boyfriend, who I live with.” Whizzer eyed Kevin, but there was no change in his brother’s expression, save for a quick blush that rose in his cheeks.

“I think I may have met him.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cordelia opened the door moments after the knock, smiling at Marvin, who stood there awkwardly holding grocery bags. “What’s this?” she cooed, “Is Marvy-Marv bringing me ingredients?” Marvin just sighed and smiled, stepping into the apartment and putting the bags down. 

“Whizzer went shopping,” he offered, then paused, looking confused. “Then he...ran away?”

“What are you talking about?” Cordelia picked up the bags and brought them to the kitchen as Marvin removed his shoes.

“I don’t know, he was acting really strangely...he left the apartment before saying goodbye to Jason, came back with groceries―which we didn’t even need, by the way―and then right after I kissed him, he just said he had to go, and ran back down the stairs.”

Cordelia tilted her head. “You sure it was him?”

Marvin rolled his eyes, joining her in the kitchen as she began unpacking the bags on the counter. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“No, I’m being serious,” Cordelia insisted. “These two Mormon boys just moved in next door, they visited me earlier. I swear to God, one of them is the spitting image of Whizzer.”

“Mormons?” Marvin frowned. “You’re not joking, are you? That really wasn’t Whizzer?”

Cordelia shrugged. “Doesn’t sound like something he’d do, does it?”

Marvin put his hands over his face. “Oh, my God,” he moaned. “Did I just really just make out with a stranger in the middle of the hallway?”

Cordelia giggled. “Oh, Marv. That poor little Mormon, he’s probably traumatized.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe you and Marvin made out,” Whizzer snickered as they walked up the stairs together.

Kevin felt his face heat up. “Shut up!” he whined, “I didn’t―it wasn’t like I―you know I wouldn’t―”

“Calm down, it’s fine,” Whizzer laughed. “I just think it’s funny.” They got to the top of the staircase, and Kevin motioned down the hall. 

“Mine’s the third one down,” he explained. Whizzer tilted his head in acknowledgement, and they walked down the hallway in silence.

Once in front of the door, Whizzer hesitated. “Also,” he added, “I don’t go by Jack anymore. I changed my name.”

“Whizzer, right?” Kevin guessed, having heard it enough times that day.

“Yeah,” Whizzer smiled. “Of course, you would’ve heard it already by now. I’m Whizzer Brown, have been since I first moved here at eighteen.”

“Well,” Kevin held out his hand in mock formality. “I’m still Kevin Price.” They shook hands, grinning at each other. Kevin sobered and said seriously, “It really is nice to see you again. Are you sure you want to…?”

“Yeah,” Whizzer said again, “Bring your friend, I’ll tell Cordelia to make enough for extra people. She won’t mind at all.”

“Thank you,” Kevin smiled, then pulled Whizzer in for another hug. “I’ve missed you,” he said again.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Whizzer said softly, returning the hug. “More than I thought I would.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Connor awoke to the sound of the front door opening. “Kev’n?” he mumbled sleepily, still not fully awake. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” the answering voice was soft and quiet.

“How long―” Connor’s voice was hoarse from sleep, and he cleared his throat before starting again. “How long was I asleep?”

“Not long,” Kevin answered, closing the door behind him. “I, ah, talked to Jack.”

Connor was wide awake now. “How did it go?” he sat up, watching as Kevin slid his shoes off and walked over to sit next to Connor on the sofa. 

“It went well,” Kevin smiled, and Connor’s heart soared for him. “He goes by Whizzer now, Whizzer Brown. He’s made a life for himself here, he lives with his boyfriend right down the hall.” Kevin turned a little red at the mention of the boyfriend, but quickly forged on. “He wants us to join them for dinner tonight, to reconnect.”

“That’s great!” Connor took Kevin’s face in his hands. “Kevin, that’s amazing! What time should we be there? Should we bring anything? Oh gosh, we aren’t even unpacked yet, I need to find a different outfit, and I probably need to wash my hair, and―”

“Connor, calm down,” Kevin laughed, a fond smile curling his lips up. “He said to just bring ourselves, and that the attire is casual.” He pulled Connor closer into a sweet, chaste kiss, and Connor felt his eyes flutter closed as he relaxed into the gentle touch. Kevin pulled away and whispered, “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Of course,” Connor smiled, leaning his forehead against Kevin’s, gazing into those gorgeous warm eyes. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


After an impatient knock, Marvin swung Cordelia’s door open to see Whizzer, who grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him into a deep kiss, which quickly turned open-mouthed and hot. Whizzer ran his fingers through Marvin’s hair and pulled him closer, sliding a leg in between Marvin’s thighs and kissing him harder until finally Marvin let out a soft moan. Having declared victory, Whizzer pulled back and smirked. “Hello, Marvin.”

“Oh, my,” Cordelia called from the kitchen. “Can you two _not_ make out in my doorway, please? You’re like horny teenagers, I swear to God.”

Whizzer sighed, sliding a finger down Marvin’s chest. “I just wanted to make sure Marv didn’t forget how good I am,” he winked at Marvin. “Better than that Mormon, I bet.”

“Wha―How do you know?” Marvin suddenly felt very guilty. “And I wasn’t―I didn’t know―”

Whizzer rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. I actually invited him over for dinner, so, ‘Delia, you might want to make more of whatever it is you’re making there.”

“You _what?_ ” Marvin gaped. “Is this some sort of―Why?” He couldn’t help but wonder if Whizzer was trying to get back at him for kissing someone else...but their resemblance was really unbelievably uncanny. He wouldn’t blame Marvin for that, would he? They’d gotten so much better at not fighting, but Whizzer was still Whizzer, and Whizzer liked to make a big deal out of everything.

“It’s not because of you,” Whizzer frowned, as if he hadn’t even considered that possibility. “He’s, uh...he’s my brother.”

Cordelia shrieked from the kitchen, and there was the sound of a pot hitting the floor. “Your _brother?!_ ” she screeched. 

Marvin simply stared at Whizzer, thinking for a few moments, before nodding and realizing, “It does make sense, actually. And that’s a lot less weird than having some random guy who just happens to look exactly like you.” He leaned back against the wall. “But why didn’t you ever tell us you had a brother?”

Whizzer shifted uncomfortably. “Well, it, ah...it’s a long story.”

Marvin stayed silent for a few moments, gauging Whizzer’s increasing discomfort and Cordelia’s intense gaze from the other room, before relenting. “Alright, but you’re telling me the whole thing tonight, right?”

“Right,” Whizzer grinned, and Marvin leaned forward to run his fingers comfortingly through Whizzer’s hair, the way that Whizzer adored. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into Marvin’s hand, relaxing into it. Marvin smiled softly, taking another step forward to kiss him.

“Not again!” Cordelia suddenly yelled from the kitchen. “If you’re going to make out, do it out of my sight!”

Marvin rolled his eyes, sliding his hand down Whizzer’s arm to grab his hand and tug him to the next room. “Fine. The couch is more comfortable than standing anyway.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kevin leaned against the doorway of their bedroom, watching as Connor combed his hair. “You look fine, Con,” he grinned, reaching a hand out as if about to ruffle up his hair.

“Hey,” Connor quickly swatted at Kevin’s hand. “I’m meeting your older brother for the first time, and―in case you’ve forgotten―this is the first family member of yours that I get to meet. So forgive me if I want to make a good first impression.”

Kevin just laughed, warmth blossoming in his chest at Connor’s words. “You’re such a perfect boyfriend,” he said softly, and Connor glanced up, meeting Kevin’s eyes in the mirror. Kevin smiled softly. “I love you, you know. He will, too.”

Connor set down the comb, turning and walking across the room to Kevin. Kevin’s heart stuttered as Connor took his face in his hands gently, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Kevin reached out to rest his hands on Connor’s hips, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to steal another kiss, then another. Eventually Connor stopped, resting his forehead against Kevin’s. “We should go soon,” he murmured, his breath warm against Kevin’s lips.

“Mm,” Kevin hummed noncommittally, his hands tightening around Connor’s hips. 

“I’m serious,” Connor laughed lightly, but he made no move to back away. “We’re going to be late.”

Kevin opened his eyes, if only to roll them in exasperation. “It’s right next door, I sincerely doubt it’s even possible to be late.”

“We’re going for good first impressions, remember?” Connor chided, finally pulling back and dropping his hands from Kevin’s face to his shoulders. “Better to be on time than late, but even _better_ to be early than on time.”

Kevin shook his head with a laugh. “You’re adorable,” he chuckled, noticing the faint blush that rose in Connor’s cheeks at that. “Alright, let’s go, then.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cordelia hummed as she squinted at her recipe. “Use a slotted spoon to remove the gefilte fish from the cooled water,” she read aloud, patting her apron as she glanced around for a slotted spoon. “Ah!” she exclaimed as she found one, brandishing it victoriously for a moment before hurriedly scooping the fish from the water. “Oops,” she frowned, noticing the soupy texture of the fish patty. She glanced at the picture on the recipe again, then back.

With a shrug, she placed it on her platter. “I’m sure it’ll taste great,” she beamed, removing the rest of the patties. Turning slightly from the counter, Cordelia yelled over her shoulder towards the living room, “Marv, Whiz! Dinner’s almost ready!” When she received no reply, she frowned and yelled again, “Stop sucking each other’s faces and help set the table!”

Once she heard their footsteps approaching the kitchen, she turned back to her counter and finished fishing― _ha!_ ―all of the patties out of the pot. “There’s rugelach for dessert!” she sang out, glancing back to see Whizzer grabbing plates from the cabinet and handing them off to Marvin.

“‘Delia, as much as I _love_ your dessert,” Whizzer smirked, “Marv and I are probably gonna head home early to have a little _dessert_ of our―”

“Oh, my _God,_ Whizzer, stop,” Marvin covered his face with his hand, but Cordelia didn’t miss the blush that painted his face. “I don’t want to be thinking about that when I’m talking to your _brother,_ for Chrissakes!” 

Cordelia jumped in at this, snorting, “Yeah, especially after molesting the poor kid.” Whizzer doubled over laughing, and Marvin turned an even deeper red.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, turning his back on them in favor of placing all the plates and silverware on the table. There was a knock at the door.

“Marvin,” Cordelia sing-songed, “I think you should get it, dear.”

Whizzer leaned against the counter, recovering after his laughing fit, still smiling at the back of Marvin’s head. “I’ll get it,” he relented, “I think Marvin’s been through enough humiliation for one day.”

Cordelia watched the tips of Marvin’s ears flush. “You could say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through my third chapter and I'm going on a long vacation so dunno when or if I'm gonna post that, so...leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> They'll get together in the next chapter, I'll post it either later today or tomorrow :)  
> Thanks for reading, kudos to you for getting to the end of this chapter lol


End file.
